This invention relates generally to a tool that is used to both insert and extract connectors while maintaining alignment thereof to prevent damage. More specifically, a pin grid array insertion and extraction tool is provided with ramps located within the tool which are used to generate mechanical advantage and bring the insertion force seen by an operator""s hand down to reasonable levels so that the tool may be operated with one hand.
Pin grid array connectors are generally used to make many electrical connections in a very dense space. While each individual connection requires a small insertion and extraction force, large pin count connectors can involve significant net forces. Additionally, another problem in the challenging aspects of using a pin grid array is in inserting a large number of pins into the sockets without bending or crushing any pins. Due to the delicacy of the pins and the large forces required for actuation of the connector, a tool is often required to enable an operator to safely and effectively close and open the connector. However, prior art tools typically can only be used for removing or extracting a pin-supported package. Also, prior art tools are large and won""t easily fit into the tight spaces common to circuit boards. To save costly real-estate on circuit boards and in products, such a tool should be made as compact as possible.
That the above-stated problems have been recognized by others is evident in that attempts to provide tools to specifically solve some of the problems discussed above are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,832,764 issued to James C. Fletcher et al; in U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,625 issued to Daniel Callahan; and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,298 issued to Ted H. Takahashi. However, none of the devices shown in any of the Patents listed above meet the collective needs which are met by the invention as disclosed herein.
For example, the Fletcher et al Patent discloses a tool for use in lifting a pin-supported, electronic package mounted in juxtaposition with the surface of an electronic circuit board. The tool is configured to be received beneath a pin-supported package and is characterized by a manually operable linkage, including an elongated body within which an elongated, rigid link is supported for axial reciprocation and a pivotal link pinned to the body. A lifting plate is pivotally coupled to the distal end of the pivotal link so that motion imparted to the pivotal link serves to move the plate vertically for elevating the plate into lifting engagement with the electronic package positioned above. However, the Fletcher Patent does not disclose means for inserting a connector and relates only to extractors for removing electronic components from circuit boards.
The Callahan Patent discloses a removal tool for removing strip electrical connectors held in place by friction contact with electrical interconnection ends. The removal tool comprises a pair of spaced apart wall members having inclined plane members associated therewith for engaging the undersurface of the connector to be removed. The removal tool is moved axially along the longitudinal length of the connector forcing the connector away from the support surface thereby sequentially disengaging the electrical interconnecting pins. Although the Callahan Patent discloses a device, which utilizes the wedge principal to impart a prying force to separate electrical connectors, it is unsuitable for use where spatial considerations are paramount. In addition this device may inherently cause the connector pins to be misaligned by the imparting of a torquing moment rather than a normal force.
The Takahashi Patent discloses an extractor for separating electrical connectors by imparting a prying force to connector elements in a plane normal to the mounting surface. The extractor comprises a lever pivotally connected to a rotatable fork that is adapted to fit under the end of a connector shell. A pair of extractors are then deployed at opposite ends of a connector to pry the connector out of its mating. While the Takahashi Patent disclosure recognizes the need for applying a separating force in a plane normal to the connector body and avoid scratching the connector flanges, the extractor is not adapted for tight spatial applications or for insertion and requires the use of both hands.
Other art of interest which disclose various mechanisms for connectors having insertion and/or extraction elements but does not address the problem and is not adaptable for solution of the problem can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,468 issued to Paul L. Green; in U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,274 issued to Kent R. Higgins, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,838 issued to Warren W. Porter, and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,473,816 issued to James A. Harden.
There is therefore a still unsolved need for an apparatus or device that is adaptable for insertion between the flanges of multiple electrical connectors in close proximity to each other that imparts a normal force adequate to cause separation of the connectors without damaging the connectors or the flanges surrounding them. The device should have a small footprint, and be suitable for use with unmounted and mounted connectors and should not be too complicated to use or expensive to make. What is needed, therefore, is a simple and inexpensive tool that both aligns the pins while providing a mechanical advantage to properly insert or extract the connector and also provides a means for actuating high pin count pin grid array connectors and can be used in a wide variety of applications. This need is met by the insertion and extraction tool of the present invention.
It is an advantage of the present invention to provide a pin grid array insertion and extraction tool that allows an operator to safely and easily insert and extract pin grid array connectors involving large forces and is both compact and removable so that it can be applied to and removed from a connector, even on a crowded circuit board.
It is another advantage of the present invention to provide a pin grid array insertion and extraction tool that that aligns a header and a socket to prevent pin damage and can be operated with only one hand.
It is yet another advantage of the present invention to provide a pin grid array insertion and extraction tool that can also act to hold a pin grid array connector in place and stay permanently attached to the connector thereby adding strength to the connector during insertion/extraction of the connector.
To achieve the foregoing and other aspects, features and advantages, and in accordance with the purposes of the present invention as described herein, the invention is a tool that is used to both insert and extract pin grid array connectors. The tool comprises a rigid window frame defined by elongated bars connected to handles wherein the elongated bars further define straight slots and ramped slots on an elongated side that engage tabs and sliders of the header and socket of a pin grid array connector. The ramped slots are used to generate mechanical advantage and bring the insertion force seen by an operator""s hand down to reasonable levels when engaging or disengaging connector pins to or from their mating receptacles. By using ramps the insertion and extraction tool can be made very compact in almost every dimension.
Still other aspects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in this art from the following description, wherein there is shown and described a preferred embodiment of this invention by way of illustration of one of the modes best suited to carry out the invention. The invention is capable of other different embodiments and its details are capable of modifications in various, aspects all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and descriptions will be regarded as illustrative in nature and not as restrictive. And now for a brief description of the drawings.